Give pain, Recieve pain
by Weaselgirl0904
Summary: CanadaXKorea, Onesided ChinaXJapan, Onesided JapanXKorea, Onesided KoreaXChina. Series of Canada falling for Korea, Korea's love for China, China's desire for his loving Kiku, and Kiku's regret and longing for Korea.
1. Anger

"China hyung, it's going to be my birthday next week." Korea slouched on the dining table, staring at China who was making dinner. China had gotten all excited to hear that Kiku was coming over for dinner, and started making foods fancy enough to beat France. Ever since China hung up from the call Kiku made, Yong-soo had been making a very grumpy face.

"Aiyah! I forgot! Time goes by so fast….How old is you going to be now? 700? Yong-soo, isn't it about time for you to stop getting presents? If I had gotten presents for all my 4000 years, I would be the wealthiest nation in the world!" Korea grumbles back,

"I think you might have already achieved that. So, does that mean you aren't going to give me a present?" China finally stops making food and sets the table.

"Stop complaining all the time, Yong-soo. You are going to get older soon, you know, start acting like one." Yong-soo stood up and banged the table with his hands.

"What the hell, hyung?! Didn't you give that damn Kiku a present for his birthday? He is OLDER than me!" China glares at Korea.

"What is wrong with you, Yong-soo? You come over here like it's your home everyday, and I give you a present for every goddamn holiday, and I can't even say that I want to have at least one day to save my money? Kiku never comes to visit, and the only time when he'll accept my gift is when it's his birthday! And you're right. He IS older than you. And so much more mature and polite than YOU, you hooligan! He is your elder, and start treating him like one! If you want dinner, then don't you dare use your uncivilized world in front of me!" That was the last straw. Korea got so mad, he grabbed one of the dishes China put on the table and threw it to the ground.

"I'll eat anywhere I want, and right now, I'd rather eat England's cooking than yours! I wouldn't want to stay here and see you fuss over Kiku like he's some kind of a holy angel!" After letting off some steam, Yong-soo stomped out of the kitchen. When he reached to the front door and opened it, he ran right into Kiku.

"Yong-soo. It's been a while. Are you staying for dinner?" Yong-soo glared at Kiku.

"You. You have no shame. Like hell I'll eat with you. After all you did to me; you are no brother of mine." And Yong-soo pushed him away with his shoulder. Kiku stared at Yong-soo's lonely walk back to the airport alone. Kiku's face then was something that Yong-soo would never appreciate or believe. Kiku looked back at Yong-soo with worry.

Two days after that, there was a world meeting. Usually, Korea is happy to be sitting next to China, but that day, Korea was making a frown that the whole world could not turn upside-down. He even (immaturely) pushed his chair away from China. China frowned at the action, and scolded him.

"Stop acting so immature, aru. Your stubbornness is getting nowhere. That dish you broke cost 30 (Put Chinese cash unit here) and you'd better pay for that." Korea stubbornly ignored China. China sighed and started ignoring Korea also. Right then, Korea's mind was something like this: STUPID IDIOT BROTHER HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE FOREVER HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE-

"Uum, are you ok?" Korea looked up at the voice to see America. No, something was different. Did America have long hair? Korea had never seen him with glasses before. The nation smiled at him, but it seemed kind of pained. "Uum, I'm Canada…." Canada? Canada….Somewhere, Korea thought he heard that country before. "S-Sorry to bother you, but you were frowning really hard, and I sit in front of you, so….It was hard not to notice….so….S-sorry to bother you.S-sorry to ask this, but, you don't hate America, right?" Korea smiled. This country was acting so nervous, it was pretty funny.

"I am Korea, da-ze! I don't hate America, I don't think so. Why do you ask?" Canada did not meet Korea's eyes.

"You-you were glaring at me…..I look like America, So I thought maybe America or I bothered you, or made you angry…." Korea made a confused face. He had not known that he was frowning; he didn't feel the muscles of his face at all. Korea grinned his famous happy-go-lucky grin.

"I didn't know I was glaring. I was just not in a good mood, I guess. I don't really know this feeling of heaviness much, but I guess that the heaviness means I'm not in a good mood, right?" Canada looks at Korea in a funny way.

"You…you don't know what getting mad feels like?" Korea thought deeply. He knew what getting mad was. He felt it all the time around Kiku. But this was a different feeling from that mad. He didn't like to talk to China now, and made a frown at China, but he felt worse when he saw China smiling and talking to Kiku, and He wanted China to do it to HIM, smile at HIM, talking and laughing with HIM, not Kiku. But he stilled frowned at China. Why was that?

"I know. I know what anger feels like. But…it's a bit different from the usual anger." Korea answered. Canada asks Korea,

"What were you mad about?" Korea's face instantly turned dark and gloomy again. Canada's nervousness rose to the peak, and Canada started apologizing crazy. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked! I'm so sorry!" Korea panicked at Canada apologizing. Korea didn't mean to frown like that.

"I-it's not you, Canada! It's just that my birthday's coming up in 5 days." Canada didn't get what the Korean was talking about. In Canada's dictionary, birthdays are suppost to be fun, and celebrating.

"May I ask why?" Korea smiled this time, so Canada won't get freaked out, but the smile had a sad tinge to it.

"I won't be getting presents from my family. Nor will I get to celebrate with them ….probably." That didn't make any sense at all to Canada. Even though England might forget who he was sometimes, America never forgot, and always celebrated with him. Canada opened his mouth to respond back, but just then, Germany snapped.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF REPRESENTATION OF YOUR NATION?!!!! SIT DOWN IN YOUR SEATS AND BE QUIET!! BE CIVILIZED FOR ONCE AND DO WHAT WE COME INTO THIS FRIGGIN ROOM FOR EVERY MONTH! AT LEAST SHOW SOME EFFORT IN TRYING TO SOLVE THE WORLD'S PROBLEMS!" Apparently, the two of them weren't the only ones out of their seats and talking. England was off of his seat and arguing with France, Spain was flirting with female nations. Plenty other nations were standing, but 10 seconds after Germany's bellow, everyone was sitting down.

It was the day. It was Korea's birthday, but the birthday nation did not feel happy at all. Maybe he was getting old and celebrated too many birthdays, like China said. Why did he feel so empty inside? It was noon, his birthday halfway over, and he was not enjoying himself a bit. 7 hours later, he will have a ball dedicated to him, all the government people and politic people will be there to celebrate his birthday, and it didn't seem grand at all. Korea was just lazing his day off from work by being on the computer all day, playing online games. But 10 minutes after one game, he got quickly got tired of it. The world seemed so empty and pointless. At that moment where Korea was going emo, the doorbell rang. Korea slowly rose to a standing position and slowly walked to the door.

"Who is it…..Canada?" Korea opened the door to see Canada, holding a cake box in one hand, a beautifully wrapped gift box in another. Canada smiled brightly and said,

"Shocked? Happy Birthday, Korea!" Yong-soo stared at the scene in front of him, absorbing everything in. Then, Korea grinned like himself for the first time in his birthday. Korea hurriedly ushered Canada in, and told Canada to wait in his living room. Korea, running faster than Italy running away when he sees England, ran to his room to change into something more formal then his pajamas. After he found some decent clothing, which was a huge green t-shirt that went only a little above his knees, and faded jeans, he went into his living room where he left Canada. Canada was admiring a calligraphy Korea had done himself quite a few years ago with China. Korea smiled and said,

"Hey. I bet you can't even read what it says, so why are you staring at it?" Canada smiled back at Korea.

"True, I don't know what it says, but, I can see that it's written beautifully. You have great handwriting." Korea blushed at the comment. Everyone called him stupid, obnoxious, loud, annoying, pervert, and no one had ever, not even China, complimented him. Oh, his people flattered him, but it was empty words. Canada looked at the cake box he put on Korea's sofa. "Er, Well, I was heading to your house, and I saw a great pastry shop. I remembered I didn't have any present at all, so I quickly bought a cake and present…I don't really know what you would like-" Korea tightly hugged Canada. It was Canada's turn to blush. Korea jumped around, laughing like an idiot. He grabbed the cake box handle with one hand, and grabbed Canada's wrist with the other hand.

"Come on! Let's hurry and eat this cake. TO~ MY KITCHEN!!" Korea dragged Canada to his kitchen. Korea took the cake out of the box to see a beautifully done chocolate cake, with whipped cream, and bits of chopped chocolate bars, and red strawberries on top. Korea could feel something tightening his throat. Korea swallowed back the tightness, and said to Canada, "It's beautiful. A cake worthy of originating from me, da-ze!" It was almost too beautiful to eat. Almost. In 20 minutes, the two nations devoured the cake.

"It was a good cake, Korea. There are good cakes in South Korea. I'll have to order cakes from that pastry next time, when I have an event." Canada said to Korea. Korea grinned.

"It's expected for Korean cakes to be the best! They ARE originated in me! Call me Yong-soo! Im Yong Soo. Hey! Give me my birthday present now!" Canada laughed at the demand. Korea had gotten his spirit and confidence back. Canada handed Korea the beautifully wrapped gift box. Korea squealed like a girl and ripped the gift wrapping. He gasped at the content. Inside, was a full edition CD of the Winter Sonata. There was also a small keychain, with small plastic chibi Canada and Korea dangling by it. Korea grasped the key chain and admired it with wonder. Canada sheepishly said,

"It's not the best I could have made, but with the designing and the materials, it was hard to do in five days…" Korea shook his head and grinned ear-to-ear.

"This is AWSOME! Canada, chae-go! Well, you lack China hyung's charm, but….You are still number 1 right now!" Korea scooped out his cell-phone and chained the keychain on to his phone. Canada watched him do it, and smiled. Now, Korea concentrated to his other present. Winter Sonata, was one of the dramas he was the most proud of. Heck, even KIKU got so impressed, he made an anime out of it! Look who's copying, Korea thought, as he opened the CD case. The inside manual thingie said that it has been edited to the best quality. And there were secret, extra scenes, with bloopers, and interviews from when they were still in midst of making the drama. Korea stared at it for a long time, and Canada got worried if Korea did not like his 2nd present.

"Umm, Yong-soo? Do you not like it?" Canada asked the still Korea nervously. At the question, Korea laughed out loud.

"Don't like it? It's my all time favorite drama! Hell, when I first watched it, I got so obsessed, I dyed my hair orange, like Yong-jun here! Hahaha! I was such a freak that time! Hey, Canada!" Korea reached over the table and grabbed Canada's hands. "I'm going to have a ball today, and it's dedicated for ME, daze!"

"That's great. Congratulations, Yong-soo, I-"

"I want you to come with me. Can you come?" Canada blankly stared at Korea, and thought about the out-of-no-where request. Canada slowly nodded. Korea grinned brightly again, showing his white teeth. "All~right! Let's go shopping! I hate my black tux, it's too dark. I'm going to buy a bright yellow one! Yeah! And since you don't have a tux right now, we'll go buy one together! And the best part of the ball is, there isn't any China, or Kiku! Let's go now!" Canada was dragged out the door by Yong-soo.

"W-wait! Tuxedos are expensive! I can just ask my boss to send one here from my house! It's ok! I-" Korea, who was not listening at all, turned to Canada and said cheerfully,

"Oh, can I call you Matt? Calling you Canada doesn't sound like we're friends, does it?!" Canada stared at the boy in front of him, wondering how he could say words that warm his heart so. Then, he slowly nodded.

"Matt….Matt is fine."

Same time, Location, China.

"Yao, get ready. In a few hours, we're going to fly to Korea. That small nation we knew is going to be 70 now! Yao, are you listening?" China was sitting in his desk, seeming to be working, but his head was empty. He looked down at the sheet in front of him, and he noticed that he had un-cautiously written Yong-soo, Kiku, Yong-soo, Kiku, Kiku, Yong-soo pattern on the sheet. He frowned and crumpled the paper.

"I'm listening, boss. But I'm quite sure that they didn't invite us." His boss laughed.

"Oh, yes. Apparently, Yong-soo didn't want us in his party. But those governors he has doesn't want us to get angry for not inviting us. They secretly sent one to us, and I believe to Japan too." At the sound of the nation's name, 'Japan', China rose up. Kiku was going…..probably. Kiku cares for Korea, although he does act cruel in front of Korea, keeping a steel mask, China had noticed Kiku stealing glances at Korea. Suddenly, the thought of Kiku going gave him an urge to go as well. Japan….Kiku, Honda Kiku….China's mind fell peacefully at the thought of Kiku. It was as if he forgot that he was getting ready to go to Yong-soo's birthday party.

(I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!!!!! OH, MY HEAVENS!!!!!! I FEEL LIKE CRYING!!!! Oh, if you haven't noticed, the pairing's ganna go Korea-China, China-Japan, Japan-Korea. And Canada-Korea…..and, I think Korea-Canada as well. You will never know how many times I spelled China, when I wanted to type Canada….and vice versa….)

**Chae-go**- 'the best', to translate roughly.

**Winter Sonata**- Oh gosh, I watched this when I was like, 5. Probably older than that, but w/ever. I just remembered Bae yong-jun had this crazy orange hair, and I just made fun of it a little. But seriously, the drama was awesome. And I'm not lying about the anime.

Really, I have NO IDEA WHATSOEVER where the ball idea came from.

I just felt like a CanadaXKorea, ChinaXJapan, JapanXKorea theme….should I do a change from ChinaXJapan to China liking both Korea AND Japan? Gosh, what a HORRIBLE brother you would be then, China….hahaha. Give me your thoughts on that….But if I did that, part of the whole world WOULD revolve around Korea….lol. And yes, I know, China's such an ass to Korea in this part….Poor Korea, he wanted revenge on China by not inviting him to the party…. I like messing with Kiku. I just noticed that I would like torturing Kiku. Oh, god, did I just give a spoiler? I'd better shut up now. This is a series btw, my first one.


	2. Comfort

_Sorry in advance for the long tuxedo scene. But I have this thing for men/drawn men in tuxes…or at least wearing a tie. And, come on. It's like a 'date' for Yong-soo and Matt, sorta….just enjoy it! Oh, I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I thought of Yong-soo's house as an old-type of Korean house, in the country….Although in my Ahoge one, the house was an apartment in my head…I don't know anymore….Oh! He has TWO houses! Yes! One in the country, an old-fashioned Korean one, and one in the Korean capital! A large apartment! :3_

"Hey Matt, do you think there is a shop that sells yellow suits?" the two boys sat together in the back seat of the public bus. Ignoring Mathew's protests, Yong-soo dragged them into shopping for tuxedos.

"I don't know, Yong-soo. I think there are only a few places in the world that sells yellow tuxedos. I'm not sure if one of those shops will be in Korea. I think that instead of looking for a yellow tux that will be hard to find, you should get a white one and dye it yourself. You-you weren't REALLY thinking of getting a yellow tuxedo, were you?" Matt looked at Yong-soo, suspecting him of the stupidity. Yong-soo looked at him with an innocent face.

"Why? What's wrong with a yellow tux? Yellow is a nice color, and I'm the host of the ball, so it doesn't matter if I wear anything flamboyant, right? I don't see anything wrong with that." Yong-soo answered Matt's dreaded answer. Matt struggled to explain,

"B-but, you can't do that! Yellow…er, it IS a nice color, but it's not very…..erm…..good with a tuxedo. It will stand out too much! Sometimes, it's not good to be so out in the crowd. People will think you are a…..weird person. And besides, it's going to be a big ball, right? With big parties and stuff like that, the reporters with their cameras are SURE to come!" Yong-soo looked down at his hands for a long time, thinking, then, he faced Matt with a lonely face, and said,

"I guess you are right. You know, I just didn't want to wear my black tuxedo in my house….." They sat together in the bus for a few more hours talking until they reached Seoul. Yong-soo dragged Matt out of the bus and into the street filled with people. Matt looked around in shock.

"I-is there something big happening today? Why are there so many people? Look at how many cars there are!" Yong-soo laughed.

"There something happening to these people every day in this city. Something different for every single one of them! It's always like this here, Matt! Look! I see the suit shop over there!" Matt couldn't believe how anyone could see anything through this crowd. It was like New York, when Matt last visited America. Somehow, Yong-soo slithered out of the tangled mess of people and stepped into the shop. Poor Matt only survived the crowd by holding on to Yong-soo dearly. Inside the shop was quiet, and there weren't many people. Everything was bright and clean. The shop was big, divided into 2 sections. One was the actual suit section, which was divided in 2 also for men and women. The other section was the neckties and jewelry, like tie pins for men and brooches for women. Yong-soo and Matt walked into the men's section and picked out the suits they liked. Matt sheepishly looked at some suits. He picked up a black suit with white checkered pattern, and Yong-soo behind him shook his head. "That won't do, Matt. That suit is for door-to-door salesmen type of clothing. Here, this is better for you." Mathew's spirit sunk when he heard the suit he chose was a door-to-door salesmen type, but when he saw the one Yong-soo chose, it did look betters then the checkered suit. It was a suit with a black jacket and the shirt underneath was grey with white vertical lines. Yong-soo said to Mathew,

"Matt, stand still and don't move." Yong-soo held the suit in front of Mathew and looked at him with it. He stared for a long time, and then nodded. "I guess this is ok…but look for one that's better. Oh, what am I saying, you suck at choosing suits. I'LL pick one for you. Hold these. These are mine." Matt couldn't help but smile at how womanly Yong-soo was acting. Every time Alfred and he went shopping, they just picked whatever that was comfortable. Sometimes when they had England with them, they chose something more stylish, but they never went anywhere that special, so they never really cared about being stylish. While Matt had picked one, Yong-soo had already picked 3. "Hey Matt, I think 3's a good number. If I pick any more, it'll get harder to choose between them. Now, let's look for yours some more. Ooh! How about this one? This is pretty~! Oh, but that one's more cool~! Oh my gosh! Matt, Matt, look at that one! It's for a baby's! That's so cute~!" After Yong-soo picked out 3 more suits for Mathew, they headed for the dressing room. Yong-soo stuffed Mathew in the dressing room with his 4 suits and said, "Wear one, and come out, I'll rate them all, and choose the best one for you. If we were in Canada, I'd let you pick on your own, but I know Korean taste, Matt! I'll choose the one that won't make the Korean senators make fun of you and say that foreigners have no taste in clothes!" Mathew came in and out of the dressing room, trying on various suits. Yong-soo sharply judged, and after Mathew wore everything, Yong-soo said, "Well, the grey one with the strips WAS nice, but I don't think that purple tie goes with it. How about, you go with that suit, and we'll buy a different tie? Ok, now, it's time to judge me! Don't be useless and say that 'it's all good on you' or anything stupid like that. I'll judge myself too." And he went inside the dressing room, carrying the three suits. Mathew didn't know why, but he found the womanly Yong-soo very adorable, in a way. He never saw a male that liked shopping for clothes. Mathew sniggered at that, and after a while, the dressing room opened. Yong-soo wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath, with a red tie. It looked good on the Korean, Mathew thought. But Yong-soo was frowning.

"What's wrong, Yong-soo?" Yong-soo shook his head.

"As I thought, I don't like black. The other one's black too, so I'll just skip that one. And, I don't like this suit generally. It looks like I'm going to a sticky funeral. Eew….well, there's one white one I chose, I guess I'll try that one on." And he walked back into the dressing room. When he came out, he was wearing a pure white suit with the jacket buttoned down to the end, with a soft blue tie making a swirly pattern with sparkles. Mathew stared at Yong-soo for a moment, debating in his mind how to respond to it. If he said that it looked wonderful, Yong-soo won't like it. But there didn't seem to be anything to criticize about it. Yong-soo looked at himself in the mirror, then gave a slow nod to himself. "Well….I guess this is ok….The tie's a bit too sparkly, but, it'll have to do. Hey, Matt! Let's go get the necktie pins now! I know the pin you'll LOVE!" Yong-soo grabbed Mathew's hand and dragged him to the other half of the shop. Yong-soo walked down the aisle without even glancing at the other pins. Then, he stopped at one stand. It had necktie pins of all sorts of flags. Necktie pins were small, so the detailed part of flags was just printed on. Yong-soo said to a female staff working there, "Hello~! Miss, Can I look at a Canadian flag pin for this? Oh, and a Korea flag too! My friend here is from Canada!" And he said it with a very smug voice. Mathew asked Yong-soo quietly,

"Uum, I don't think it's that important whether I'm from Canada…." Yong-soo looked at Mathew with a serious face.

"Matt, you have to know that usually, Korean woman dig handsome foreign guys. And YOU, are handsome. Especially with that suit." Mathew blushed at the careless words Yong-soo said. The worker came back with the two pins, and Yong-soo gave the Canadian one to Mathew. But before the worker could walk away, he asked her, "Hey, miss? My friend here is REALLY handsome, isn't he?" Mathew panicked, and looked at Yong-soo like he was crazy. The female worker smiled and just nodded. Then, she walked away. Yong-soo grinned at Mathew. "See? I told you!" Mathew groaned.

6:00 p.m. 1 hour before the ball. Location, Japan.

"Kiku, it's time to go, get into a decent suit now." Kiku's boss told Kiku, who was washing the dishes from his dinner. Kiku stared at his boss.

"Time to go? Where?" Kiku asked with a curious face. Kiku's boss laughed.

"To South Korea, of course! It's Yong-soo's birthday, and they're having a ball." Kiku turned around fully to face his boss.

"Boss! Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!" His boss replied,

"Oh, like you would agree to go, Kiku. Now you can clean those later, just go and get into a suit. We have to leave in 10 minutes." Kiku frowned. But he didn't have a choice. They could cancel to go now, it would be rude. Kiku sighed and took of his apron. It was unfair that he didn't have a chance to make a choice, but he knew he wasn't welcomed to Yong-soo, so it was right of his boss to think that he wasn't going to go. But now that he was going, he couldn't help but feel hopeful. Hopeful about what, he didn't exactly know himself.

7:00, ball time! Location, South Korea.

The big room was filled with people. There were famous entertainers in Korea, and there were important, and not very important politicians, and lots of reporters…..with their cameras. Yong-soo was actually enjoying the ball by introducing Canada to everyone.

"Hey! ! It's been a long time since I saw you, huh? This is my best friend ever, Mathew! But I get to call him Matt! He bought me this awesome cake, and he made this keychain, here let me show you…." That's how the introduction went mostly. Mathew didn't get to do anything but to smile and shake hands with a few people, and he was fine with that. Then, the door opened, and Wang Yao came in, with his boss. Behind him was Honda Kiku, with his boss. More nations followed. Hong Kong, Taiwan, Vietnam, and Thailand came in. Yong-soo saw them come in, and didn't seem to care much. Mathew asked Yong-soo,

"Aren't you going to say hi to your siblings?" Yong-soo replied,

"Well, I didn't know that China hyung and Kiku were coming. So maybe later. I see them practically every day, y'know. So, I want to spend more time with you instead! Let's go to the food stand!" Yong-soo walked over to the food section. Yao wondered next to Kiku, not saying anything much. Kiku said to Yao,

"Yao, it's nice to see you today. Have you congratulated Yong-soo yet?" Yao faced Kiku without much emotion.

"Well, I'm not sure if he's still mad at me, aru. Was it that bad of me to not give him a present, aru? Did you greet him yet?" Yao asked Kiku. Kiku's eyes glanced at Yong-soo and smiled.

"Not yet. Maybe I won't greet him at all. He never forgave me. And I'd have to say, it _was_ bad of you to not give him a present." Kiku stared directly into Yao's eyes. "To not give someone a present in their birthday means that they don't care if they were born, therefore don't feel the need to celebrate it." Yao pleadingly said,

"But you _know_ I care about him, so he should know that, aru! It's common sense! If I didn't care about him, why would I waste all those years on raising him, aru?! I-" Kiku stopped him from talking farther.

"I know that. So does Yong-soo. But Yao, Yong-soo just turned 70. It's nothing, compared to you. He's still young. He needs the attention." Yao groaned. Then, they both saw Yong-soo coming over to them, with a blonde person behind him.

"Hey, hyung, enjoying the party? There are foods over there, so have all you want. Well, this is my best friend _ever_, Mathew, representative of Canada. I still have a lot to show him around, so, bye!" It was over in 5 seconds. Yao stood up and said,

"Wait, Yong-soo, are you still mad about that day, aru?" Yao thought that his brother that clung on to him so much couldn't be done talking to him after 5 seconds, unless he was still mad. But Yong-soo shook his head.  
"No, I'm not. Matt blew it all away! We had shopping together! It was so much fun~! China hyung, were you upset that I left you with Kiku until now? But you know most of the people in here, right? So it's not like you need guiding….do you need anything?" Yao said nothing for a moment, taking in the truth, then quietly shook his head. He didn't know why, but he felt great anger for the Canadian, suddenly. Yao didn't want him here. But it stayed that way, and after 1 hour, the main part of the ball came up. It was dancing time. The usual routine was, Yao would stay hidden between the old politicians, and Kiku would stand next to the food section, which no one went to when they were dancing. Yong-soo would be daring and walk right into the group of ladies and ask them each for a dance. He would always have one dance with Taiwan. But this time, he went into the group of ladies to make one of them dance with Mathew.

"Hello ladies! See this charming blonde man? He's Canadian! He can speak French and English! Doesn't he look great in this suit? I picked it for him myself! His name is Mathew, and you all know who I am. Would any of you beautiful ladies dance with us this evening?" Yao overheard and scoffed. He sure knew how to sweet talk woman. If only he talked that sweet and polite when he talked to him. Honestly, he couldn't guess why he was so polite to other old nations except for him. He saw his brother gliding on the floor with the music. When did he learn how to ballroom dance? Yao thought. Seriously, he grew a lot….Kiku's wrong, he's all grown up. He doesn't need affection, aru. He's not even wearing the suit I bought for him a few months ago, aru. And I told him to wear that suit to special occasions….The music ended, and Yao was still insulting Yong-soo. Look at that smug expression, try to be modest a bit, Yong-soo! Seriously….get your hand off that woman's hip! There are reporters everywhere, you idiot! He was in the middle of a thought when he felt a poke on his shoulder. He turned around to see 'Yong-soo's new best friend'. Mathew sheepishly smiled and stood next to Yao.

"Uum, hello…I've seen you in the meeting room before, but this is the first time we actually talked to each other, huh? I-I'm Mathew Williams." Yao coldly replied,

"I'm Wang Yao aru." And Yao stared back at the dancing crowd. Mathew kept talking when Yao did not say anything else.

"Umm, when I spent the whole day today with Yong-soo's cheerfulness, I noticed that you, the person that raised him, must have been the one that let him grow up like that. I…like his cheerfulness. But he said one thing to me today that kind of bothered me. We went to buy new tuxedos today….and, he told me, on the bus, you bought him a tuxedo. Do you know why he's not wearing the black tuxedo you bought him today?" Mathew looked at Yao in a stern way. Yao just scoffed.

"He probably wanted revenge or something on me, aru. Why are you asking me this?" Mathew shook his head.

"That wasn't it. It wasn't because of you. He….he seemed to notice that you didn't like him to be himself. He said you bought him that tuxedo frowning, saying that you hope he'll grow up and be an adult when he wears that. It wasn't that good of a memory for him, so he didn't want to wear it. That is why." Mathew smiled at Yao, then walked away. Yao unknowingly frowned, thinking hard. Had he said that?

The party ended with a speech dedicating for Yong-soo from his boss. After the ball, Yong-soo immediately followed Canada to the airport, where he had to leave right after the party.

"I'll see you soon, Matt! Can I visit you later?" Mathew smiled.

"You're welcome any time, Yong-soo. In Canada, when you taste maple syrup, that's when you can truly say you have tasted maple syrup." Yong-soo grinned back, then said the most highest praise he could say.

"Of course! Because maple syrups originated in Canada, only Canada's the place I can eat it!" He had declared that something wasn't originated in him.

Yao and Kiku were staying in Korea for a few days next to Yong-soo's house in a hotel. Yao visited Yong-soo's house and saw Yong-soo working on his computer.

"What are you doing, aru?" Yong-soo turned to Yao and answered,

"Oh! Great timing, China hyung! It's my new commercial, take a look." There was a family looking at the world map, wondering where to go for their vacation. Suddenly, a man popped out of nowhere and said,

"Don't know where to go? Spend your days in Canada, the beautiful land of Maple Syrup! It has beautiful views, it's filled with great buildings, and there's so much nice people in Canada! Go visit Canada today!" And then the whole family went to the airport to buy a ticket for a ride to Canada.

"It's my new commercial for a vacation time in Canada! I just made it, so it's not really done." Yao made a face.

"You never even went to Canada, aru!" Yong-soo made a carefree grin

"So? I researched, and there are places with great views, and there are historical buildings, and I KNOW the people are nice, because Mathew is the nicest person I know!" Yao frowned deeply and stomped out of Yong-soo's house. Why was he so mad? He didn't know.

_OHOHOHO!!! I FINISHED!! AND I HAVE SCHOOL TMR!!!! AND IT'S 11!!! I'M DOOMED!!! AHAHAHA!!!!! Oh, Canada, how innocent you are. There are going to be more chapters…I can't just finish this here! Ah….I so dig guys in tuxes….and wearing a tie….. -w-_


End file.
